Recent developments in the field of event sensing are witnessing various advancements in visualization tools to provide a concise and meaningful view of massive information that may aid the cognitive capability of users. The visualization tools are utilized for accomplishing various related tasks, such as, sense making of various data sources, confirmation of event related hypothesis, discovery of new events, and the like. Typically, such visualization tools may receive first datasets from multiple data sources that provide datasets about various events in real-time basis. The visualization tools further receive second datasets from active discussions and/or reporting, done by the users via social media platforms, on-line blogging forums, communication channels, and mobile applications.
In an exemplary scenario, a visualization tool may be utilized by a city agency, such as, disaster recovery agency, to track a progress of a current event, such as, hurricane (which is a natural emergency situation). The tracking may be done based on the first and second datasets (with spatio-temporal dimensions) received from various data sources and social media platforms, respectively. In such a scenario, the visualization tool may summarize and present raw data streams (i.e., the city related events) in a fashion that the city agency may identify and/or validate the correlations among the datasets (about the current event) received from multiple data sources. However, in such scenarios, the first and second datasets, that are the urban datasets, are quite complex in nature. Thus, it may be challenging for standard techniques to correlate such complex datasets received from multiple data sources in real-time, as most of the standard techniques are data-specific and provide sampling-based static solutions. Therefore, there is a desired a method and a system that can effectively and efficiently perform event sensing by detecting correlation in spatio-temporal datasets received from multiple data sources.
Further, limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.